


Managing mischief with the Marauders

by Theslytherinwhomustnotbenamed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theslytherinwhomustnotbenamed/pseuds/Theslytherinwhomustnotbenamed
Summary: You have been living in the shadow of your elder brother James your entire life but this is your chance to prove yourself. You discover hogwarts while discovering new parts of life..
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! So this is my first fanfic so pls don’t hate on it. If you guys like it then I’ll make more chapters of this and I’ve got a lot of ideas for the next chapters so this series will not die out soon! Writing advice and criticism is always welcome here👍  
> Enjoy!

You were roaming on a narrow path between a forest, well if it even was a forest because you only had a lantern in your hand whose fire was dying out with the time and the dark patch in front of you kept becoming darker and darker....  
Wake up! Wake up! You are becoming lazier and lazier day by day! Wake up (Your name)You were finally in the warmth of your cozy bedroom and the light was shining through the glass window beside you. Don’t you want to go hogwarts? Get up now and get ready your brother and father and waiting downstairs.  
You looked at your mother sleepily and finally understood what was going on,you were supposed to catch the hogwarts express and attend hogwarts with your famous brother(well it’s at least what he told you)James Potter. “Are you coming downstairs honey?” Coming! Shouted your mother “now go get ready, I’ll take your stuff downstairs”your mothers expression changed from disappointed to sympathetic after seeing your face “listen I get you are nervous but you are going to be under the best headmaster and your brother will look after you” she kissed your forehead gently and walked towards the door shutting it hardly before leaving.  
Her words made no change to your feelings as you were never nervous before doing something this great.You rushed to the loo and got yourself ready in the muggle way as you were underage and not allowed to use magic outside school but your elder brother had already taught the spell ‘scourgify’ to you when you were nine.  
You came out of your bedroom and you were at the top of the stairs when you saw your annoying brother’s face. Did I really have to see your annoying face this early?He asked you in a fake sincere voice “did I really have to see your annoying face this early?” You said mocking him because you could not come up with a witty comeback how he always does.You both began your usual sibling quarrel but stopped when your mother gave a ‘may I have your attention please cough’  
“It’s time you get into the car”she said in a serious voice . You both knew she was being serious so you quickly got up and walked swiftly to the car  
“So now I’ll get to know if you actually are famous or you were just bluffing about it”  
“In that case you’ll win because I’m much more famous than I’m in the stories I told you about myself,I am so famous that I should be telling you legends about myself but I was just being humble you know not showing off too much” You cringed really hard on this comment “well legends aren’t real” “they are in the wizarding world sis”he said giving you a smirk “shut up we are supposed to blend in with the muggles so don’t mention wizarding too much”your father said while struggling to start the car and cursing muggle technology under his breath.You turned your head away from your brother and stared at the muggles outside the window thinking what their school was like and several other questions.

You gave a sigh of relief after you finally reached kings cross despite your fathers terrible driving. “This way kids!” Screamed your mom but no one heard it because of the loud chatter all around them. James followed your mom and after she ensured no muggle was watching James ran into the wall,You were not nervous as you had seen James do this 3 times.”Come on (your name) it’s your turn” shouted your mother “do it in a run it’s easier” someone exclaimed in a chivalrous voice which you did not recognise. You turned around to see a tall boy around your mothers height,he had brown and blondish hair and had a scar on his cheek which made him easily distinguishable. “Hello Mr and Mrs Potter” “do I know you son?” Asks your dad in a confused yet confident voice (a feature you were always proud of) “oh,sorry for randomly approaching you in between all these muggles,I’m Remus Lupin you had seen me before the holidays” he extended an arm but all he received was a blank stare from your father “I’m James’ best friend” he said looking a bit disappointed.  
“Oh sorry dear his memory is not that vivid James has mentioned a lot about you” said your mother in an apologetic tone,you wondered if your mother knew occlumency because she read Remus’ disappointed face quiet well.She pulled him into a motherly hug. “Where are your parents Remus?” “They are coming just getting my luggage” he looked at you and unexpectedly asked you “how are you (your name)? You were shocked that Remus was real and not some mad made up story of your brother’s and you were also shocked when you realised that James had chivalrous friends not some proud quidditch players like him. You were snapped back to reality by your mother putting her warm hand on your shoulder “I’m fine”were the only words you could get out of your mouth.  
You were disappointed in yourself as you ran through the wall and into platform 9/34 because you made a fool of yourself and showed that you were weak,you were not some dumb petite girl and you were not nervous it was just the shock that left you speechless. You saw your brother talking to a boy whose shiny black hair reached till his shoulder and he was dressed up in formal clothes “he is definitely a pure blood”you muttered and hoped he was not one of James’ friends because you hated pure bloods even though you were one.  
“Oh hello (your name)”shouted James, “My dear sister”he shouted loud enough that a group of girls (who were hufflepuffs for sure you thought) nearby let out a big ‘Awwwwe” “You did this for attention didn’t you?” You whispered against his chest “yes but play along” he finally let go of you and you could finally breath.”this is Sirius black” he said pointing to the black haired boy whom he was talking to, “ so this is your friend?” Your worst fears were coming true “yes m’lady” he said bowing in front of you in a dramatic theatrical manner and James gave out a chuckle.M’lady? No one had ever referred to you as a women or lady before but then you remembered that this was James’ best friend we were talking about,of course everything is about getting a few laughs and having a good time while they can to them, this was nothing but a sarcastic comment. “Lost in thoughts are you?” Said Sirius,you rolled your eyes and followed your brother and Sirius to the compartment.You took the window seat and looked out the window,your eyes were searching for The it your parents but then you remembered that they were busy people and had mentioned that right after dropping you they were going to meet the Weasleys.  
“Hello James and Sirius!” Exclaimed a short boy in a squeaky voice “Ah Wormtail come sit!” Said James in a rather mocking tone but it seems the tone flew over his head as he quickly came over and sat down in a free seat beside Sirius.He was followed by Remus who had a book in his hand and a bag in the other.“Moony!!”Shouted Sirius and he stood up to greet him.Remus didn’t pay much attention as he was buried in the book, he sat between you and James “hello Remus which book are you reading ? “ he quickly looked at you as he did not want to seem rude, “oh it’s fantastic beasts and where to find them” “cool” you said even though you did not know what book it was.You thought that you and Remus could actually be good friends as he seemed like a better friend than The squeaky guy or sirius,James could have them. “So guys this is my sister (your name)” “hi I’m Peter” said the short boy in a squeaky voice which was starting to get irritating “um yeah” you said not trying to sound rude but the words came out rude.The rest of the journey was just james and Sirius playing exploding snaps while Peter watched them and clapped whenever somebody scored and Remus reading his book while occasionally talking to you.You knew you needed to get new friends who were in your year.After what seemed like an eternity James told you to change into your robes as they were reaching.At this point you felt every emotion you could ever feel fear,nervousness,excitement,happiness everything which was pretty weird because you were always very tough but you were going to hogwarts! the school every aspiring witch and wizard in England dreams of you had to feel something.

You got off the train and saw a really tall,fat and heavily bearded man shouting “first years this way,what are yeh doing wandering alone yer lot?” “Sirius who’s that?” You asked pulling him nearer “that’s Hagrid he’s nice we can even visit his hut” “I mean what does he do?” You asked while hitting him on the shoulder “he’s the gamekeeper,and you don’t need to boil your blood for everything” “shut up “ you muttered. Sirius dragged you to meet Hagrid while you protested “hey Hagrid!” “Hello Sirius can’t talk have work to do” “no Hagrid I have to talk about really SIRIUS work “ he said emphasising his name as a pun,he looked at you and signalled you to laugh but you rolled your eyes “hey Hagrid I’m James’ sister “ you said beaming at Hagrid “oh hello I did not know James had a sister” he said looking surprised,he definitely wouldn’t have mentioned it to anyone you thought. “Okay what are yeh waiting fer?first years have to go to the castle in boats” “yes (your name) Hagrid will take you I’ll tell James that you have left for the castle” “okay thanks I guess” “ you don’t need to say” he said smirking “shut up”.  
You sat in the boat and waited for other first years to join you. A weird feeling started growing in your stomach as you grew nearer to the castle “wow” you exclaimed in awe as you saw the beautiful castle covered in beautiful lights underneath the clear night sky.”I know right” you turned around to see who said it. You saw a short girl in beautiful long hair,her blonde hair reached her waist and it was tied in a tight ponytail ,she had blue mysterious eyes and lips that looked quite dry.”I think they’re pretty beautiful too” she said in a thin voice “yes what’s you name?”you asked her as you were desperate to make new friends “I’m ..I’m Leah Darren” she said shyly.You liked that she was not a pureblood but she was really shy and you don’t really like so shy people. “I’m (your name) Potter” “oh we are approaching “.She shifted her innocent gaze from you to the castle which could now be seen clearly.

You all got off the boat and reached the entrance of the castle “first years come this way and don’t wander” said a middle aged women with glasses.You instantly understood that this was professor McGonagall as your brother had mentioned about her often.”All of you come along with me” you shot a quick glance at Leah before following the rest of the first years. You entered the big hall which was decorated for the feast,you looked over at your brother and his friends who were sitting on the gryffindor table and irritating a few fellow gryffindor girls,you wondered who those girls were as they looked your type.  
“You will be sorted into your houses by the sorting hat,I will call your name and you will come forward and I’ll put the hat on your head “ you looked back at your brother not expecting him to pay attention but to your surprise he was looking at the sorting hat with great focus.  
You waited impatiently for your turn and then it finally came “(your name) Potter” You walked up the steps your heart beating fast thinking that your entire hogwarts life depends on this,you put your left hand on your chest to calm yourself down but it did not work.You sat on the stool and professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on your head “hmmm” the sorting hat spoke suddenly and you jumped a bit,you wished hard that you were sorted into ravenclaw or hufflepuff because you had no intentions of getting involved into any drama between slytherin and gryffindor as you knew you would end up hexing someone and getting expelled in one of these fights. “Ahaa Gryffindor!!” You felt like a bolt had hit you in the brain you sat there expressionlesson the stool “miss Potter if you would please head to the gryffindor table” said professor McGonagall patting you on the shoulder everything was clear now and you could see the other first years giving you a judgemental look.You got up quickly and headed towards the table swiftly while looking at your brother’s proud face.”Blimey I thought you were going o be sorted into slytherin” you did not give a response but turned to look at the now lesser crowd of first years, “Leah Darren” she walked up the steps and the second the sorting hat was placed on her head it shouted “Ravenclaw!” And you clapped hard but inside you knew that you did this only to hide your nervousness of being in your troublemaking brothers house.


	2. What a prank!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make new friends at hogwarts and there are a lot of pranks in this chapter so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! so basically I ran out of ideas for this chapter so I just went with the flow..  
> I decided to go with a different kind of format this time so I hope you don’t mind..  
> See the end for more notes

You woke up the next day feeling groggy but you still stumbled out of bed looking ahead to your first day  
“Hey I’m Celestia, you are my dorm mate I see” spoke a dark haired girl from behind as you were about to enter the loo to get ready.  
“Oh hi I’m (your name) Potter” you told her.  
“So are you excited for your first day?” She asked.  
“Ya definitely NOT nervous” you said emphasising the ‘Not’ but later being embarrassed about it.  
“Ya okay,just get ready and meet me in the great hall”she said and fled the room.  
You sighed and went to get ready.

You walked into the great hall puffing your chest (your usual attitude) and sat beside Celestia on the gryffindor table.  
“Good morning (your name)” greeted Remus  
“Yeah good morning Remus” you returned his greeting  
“Where the heck were you Padfoot?” Asked James laughing  
“What? No I just slept in” Sirius replied  
“Well don’t you look particularly charming this morning Sirius?!” You told him sincerely  
“Thanks I wish I could say the same for you” he said taking a place  
“ Perhaps you should see yourself mate” said James handing him a spoon  
“What in the name of Merlin!?!?,what what happened to my hair??” Exclaimed Sirius touching his now shabby hair  
“Maybe you should ask (your name) about this” said Remus looking at you  
“I don’t know anything!” You said putting your hand on your chest dramatically  
“What the hell did you do?!” Exclaimed Sirius  
“Well,me and Peter messed with your shampoo yesterday night.We replaced your shampoo with a zonkos product and hence...your hair is now green and shabby”  
“But (your name) where did you even get that zonkos product” asked Peter in a pitch higher than his usual voice  
“I don’t think you’ve noticed but my brother is James Potter” you said standing up and picking up your school bag. You walked swiftly but stopped near Sirius “think of it as a start of the year prank from my side” you said smiling at him.  
“This isn’t over (your name)” he said in a threatening voice looking directly in your eyes  
“Try me” you said leaning closer  
You then broke eye contact and walked out of the great hall, you could feel the gaze of many people on your neck but you did not care and kept walking.

The rest few days passed by with professor McGonagall warning you that she will give you detention and Peeves pranking you.

It was a rainy morning and you were heading towards the great hall for breakfast  
“Hey (your name)”  
“Hi Celestia” you greeted turning back and looking the dark haired girl  
You and Celestia had grown closer as friends as she was really intelligent for a muggle so she helped you in most of the classes. Well except for muggle studies because according to her it was the most boring subject so she did not take it.

You walked to transfiguration slowly like a turtle as it was the last and most boring period according to you.  
“Miss Potter, I have had enough of your irresponsible behaviour!”  
“Professor wh-“  
“Don’t defend yourself because you have stepped out of the lines too many times!!!” She shouted  
“Come in and sit we will decide your punishment after class” she said changing her tone back to her usual professional voice  
“Ugh” you groaned in your mind and went and sat beside Leah (your ravenclaw friend)  
“She is a bit angry today because of your brother’s friend group” she said in her soothing calm voice  
“I will ( you said something you dare not say in front of your mother)”  
The class ended and professor McGonagall called you to her table  
“Miss Potter you will be serving detention for the rest of this school year” she said looking at you with her cat like eyes  
“The rest of the school year??” You exclaimed in shock  
“Professor Why?”  
“You have been late to lessons,you have been speaking back to teachers and the slytherins have complained that you have been screaming cuss words at them during quidditch games!”she listed all the reasons nearly screaming at you  
“You will be in detention with Sirius black”she said quietly from behind  
“Yeah whatever” you said and walked out if the door not interpreting her last sentence because you were so hungry

“So you really upset her didn’t you” said Remus after you told him the entire story during lunch  
“Yes!” You said while stuffing another chicken nugget in your mouth  
“Why don’t you come with us to the library?” He asked making a kind offer  
“If that Sirius prat is coming I’m not going” you said through gritted teeth  
“He is” Remus said quietly  
“Well you know my answer then” you stood up and slung your bag over your shoulder  
“But hear me out,Sirius and James do nothing in the library except for showing off their looks to other girls””so me you and Peter can study while they do what they do best”he explained to you  
“Okay meet me in the library after the classes are over”you said hesitantly  
“Great let me walk you to class” Remus stood up and walked with you

You reached your dorm and threw yourself on your bed.You looked out of the window and saw the beautiful landscape outside and thanked god for October,while you were lost in thoughts you did not notice your dorm door being opened.  
“Hey (your name) what are you doing today evening?” Celestia asked you while she skipped and sat on her bed  
“I’m going to the library and then detention with McGonagall” you said in a boring tone  
“Well me and Eleanor are going to the black lake to finish some homework”  
“Is Darcy going? I don’t want her sitting in the library and talking my head off” you loathed your other dorm mate,she was kind hearted and all but annoying as a chihuahua.  
“Nope I heard she is hanging out with a slytherin gang of girls nowadays” she said looking in the direction you were looking in before  
“Hmm I’m surprised they took her. I hope they don’t be rude to her or else she will come crying to us”  
“Yeah,well I better go and change” she said standing up and walking towards her trunk  
You selected your clothes and then went to get changed

You took your books and headed towards the library.You saw a few ravenclaw girls pointing at you and laughing but you raised an eyebrow and kept on walking  
You walked inside and saw Remus looking at his watch,Peter explaining something to James that he was definitely not paying any attention to and Sirius looking at a group of giggly girls.  
“Hi Remus” you greeted and took a seat next to him  
He looked up and smiled at you  
“So could you help me with some incomplete work in history of magic and a few other subjects” You said making an innocent face  
“Now I get why you got detention” he said smirking  
You slapped his arm “Shut up Remus!”  
He laughed and took your books and started reading  
“Hey (your name)” a voice suddenly came from behind  
“Oh hi Sirius I’m surprised you didn’t come to get revenge!” You commented sarcastically  
“Revenge is closer than you think” he said smirking  
“What the hell? Have you been watching muggle movies?” You asked him looking confused  
“Well do you know who is that?” He said pointing at a red haired girl sitting opposite at the table opposite to James  
“I don’t know but stop changing the topic!” You said stomping your feet like a 6 year old  
“Let’s say McGonagall put you in detention for many reasons” he finished his beating round the bush act and walked away  
“Whatever he means” you said sighing and returning back to your homework  
“(Your name) did you really tell me all the reasons you got put in detention” Remus said diverting his attention from his book to you  
“Of course Remus!”  
“Did Professor really tell you why you were put in detention?” He asked you looking concerned  
“What do you know Remus?” A feeling of nervousness was now growing in your stomach  
“Well weren’t you the one who put flobberworms in Mitchie Allen’s clothes??”  
“Who? Who is she??” You asked frantically  
“4th year ravenclaw” he replied looking confused  
“No I did not!”  
“Sirius,Sirius did it!”Remus’ face lit up with realisation  
“Oh Merlin, just to put me in detention” your face reddened with anger  
“But why didn’t Professor McGonagall mention this reason??” You asked him looking puzzled  
“That might’ve been awkward” he mumbled looking back at his book  
“Oh merlin were there flobberworms in her knickers too?”  
Remus’ cheeks had reddened but he nodded  
“Why did everyone think it was me?” You asked him a last question  
“Because you hate those ravenclaws,you were not in dinner when the incident happened and you were helping Hagrid put the flobberworms back in their habitat”  
“Merlin’s beard” you groaned  
“Sirius has detention with McGonagall too...for the rest of the year” he said looking sorry  
“Wow! This day just keeps getting better and better” you exclaimed and relaxed back into your chair  
“You better get ready for detention sis” spoke your brother from behind

You took your bag and headed to your dorm to keep your books  
“Happy hippogriffs” you gave the fat lady portrait the password and headed inside you made your way up the stairs without looking back. Your friends were not back yet so you kept your bag and took your time to use the loo.  
“Holy crap” you shouted looking at your watch you were late for detention so you rushed to the common room and hurried out of the portrait hole. You ran towards the transfiguration classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m thinking of more Jilly in the next chapters so ya there is good stuff coming.  
> I am kind of on a roll so next chapter might come next week and meanwhile I have an idea for a new big fanfic so I’m going to start working on it alongside!  
> If you guys have any more ideas I’m going to take them into account  
> Also sorry if there isn’t much James or Peter in this chapter I was kind of focusing on the reader and Remus more,they will have more stuff in the next chapters  
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention with Sirius Black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> Sorry this chapter was published a little late, I was too busy with online exams and online class😅  
> But thankfully because of quarantine the next chapter will come really really soon!  
> Enjoy!!!

“May I come in Professor?” You were panting like hell because of all the running  
“Come in Ms Potter” Professor McGonagall said in a stern voice without making eye contact  
You walked inside and stood in front of McGonagall’s table  
“What am I supposed to do Professor?” You asked in your best responsible voice  
“We are waiting for Mr Black, let him come and then you both will clean the trophies”  
She said looking at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room  
“Did anyone call my name Minnie?” Came a voice from behind and you weren’t surprised after finding out who he was  
“Mr Black don’t you dare call me Minnie!” McGonnagall said looking furious  
“Now if you both will follow me” she said returning back to her natural mood  
“So king black finally decided to show up” you said pulling him to the side and mocking him   
“Well I’m glad you referred to me as a King” he said smirking  
“Any reason I landed in detention with you?”  
“So you finally figured it out” he said with a look of victory on his face  
“Yeah yeah it was really funny how you put flobberworms in a ravenclaw’s clothes just to put me in detention” you said sarcastically   
“I had to get you back for that prank you pulled on me”   
“And was that worth an year detention with the most annoying person” you said smirking   
“ you’re not all that annoying you know” he said looking at you  
“Yo-“ you were so rudely interrupted by McGonagall  
“Come on in now clean these trophies without magic and you can return to your dorms after an hour” she said quickly and walked off towards the transfiguration classroom  
You slowly walked towards a shelf and one trophy caught your attention . ‘Tom Marvolo Riddle’ was written in golden letters across the bottom of the trophy  
“What trophy is this?” You asked Sirius  
“For some head boy” he replied while clearly using magic to clean the trophies  
You were quickly taken out of your thoughts  
“ You are not supposed to use magic!” You said in a threatening voice  
“Well it gets the work done fast” he said “scourgify” he cast again  
“ what’s the use she is not going to let us go before an hour” you said in an irritated voice while picking up a quidditch trophy  
“Hmm smart you should have been in ravenclaw” he said looking impressed  
“ that’s literally common sense” you muttered while walking across him  
“ I did not know you had that” he chuckled  
You started rubbing the quidditch cup you had in your hand in a rough manner  
“By the way you have been cleaning that cup ever since we got here” he said looking concerned   
“I don’t care” you said in a high tone   
“ Aww is ickle (your name) annoyed” he said in a baby language   
You lifted your wand and pointed it at him threateningly   
“Sirius Black I’m not afraid to jinx you right here” you said making eye contact  
He lifted his hands in defence  
“You know I’m in my 3rd year and you’re in your 1st right?”  
“ yet I know more jinxes and hexes than you’ll ever know” you said moving closer  
“Wow you look just like your brother when you want to be intimidating” he said sighing   
“ don’t compare me to that specs jerk” you said lowering your wand finally   
“ now start cleaning or McGonagall will scold us” you said in an alarming cheerful voice  
“Ya okay” he said calmly, which surprised you  
“Sirius Black is actually being serious for once, oh look I accidentally used your name as a pun” you said laughing  
“Yeah you are really punny” he said while casting ‘scourgify’ on a cup  
“ see you just spoiled it now with your cheesy jokes” you said looking annoyed  
“Seriously you call this cheesy? You should see your brother’s flirting” he chuckled  
“Oh yeah who is that red haired girl he is always annoying?” You asked curiously   
“That’s Lily Evans, James has a crush on her” he said cleaning another trophy  
“Oh I feel bad for her” you said sympathetically   
“She has a slytherin friend ‘snivellus’ and James always bullies him so Evans hates James”  
“First if someone bullied my friend I would hate them too, second no one will ever name their kid ‘snivellus’ what’s his real name?” You said while wetting a cloth to wipe a framed wizard photograph in which the witches shouted at you.  
“His name is Severus Snape but I feel like ‘snivellus’ would suit him better”   
“Do you think Lily and her friends would like me, they seem cool” you asked while putting away the screaming witch picture away  
“Yeah they are like you” he said  
“Why are we gossiping like girls do in slumber parties?” He asked putting on a fake scared face  
“How do you know what we talk about?” You said feeling frightened   
“You think that I’ve never been to a girls dorm before while they were hosting a slumber party” he said smirking  
“Okay weirdo stop being an unwanted guest in a girls slumber party” you said sighing  
The door slung open and McGonagall in a night gown walked inside  
“To the dorms both of you detention is over” she said in a tired voice   
“We have really troubled her” you said whispering to Sirius  
“Seriously” he replied   
“Stop using your name as a pun” you said getting annoyed   
“You did it”   
You hit him on the arm playfully and walked towards the common room  
“Happy hippogriffs” you gave the password to the fat lady and stepped inside  
You found yourself getting hugged to the death by your brother  
“You are finally here” he said squeaking like a five year old girl who just got a new barbie for Christmas  
“ Get off you over dramatic queen” you said pushing him lightly  
“Relax Prongs” said Sirius throwing himself on the common room couch   
“So how was your first detention?” He said while pulling you towards the couch  
“You are asking that like I just had my first kiss” you said and then immediately regretted it  
“Well did you?” His expression changed from elder sister to over protective brother  
“ no no I did not “ you said while awkwardly snatching a chocolate bar from Peter  
“ oh good because I was just about to hex Padfoot here” he said giving out a sigh of relief  
“Why does everyone want to hex me???” Sirius said dramatically   
“You all are so over dramatic” you said in an uninterested voice  
Remus looked up from his book and exclaimed   
“Me too?”   
“Yes Remus you too” you said looking at the fireplace   
“And I know about Lily Evans, James” you shifted your gaze from the fire to your blushing brother  
“Pfft,is that the red haired girl?” He asked making his bad acting face  
“Ha ha very funny, Sirius told me about her” you said sarcastically while lifting your potions textbook and started flipping through the pages  
“Padfoot! We are supposed to follow the bro code!” James said making too many hand movements   
“What in the name of Merlin is a bro code?” Sirius almost shouted making a confused face  
“It’s a new trend or something right?” Peter chimed in  
“Yeah wormtail” James said snatching the book from you  
“Are you going to study and stop flipping the pages?” He asked waving the textbook  
“Shut up, it’s 9:30 already,I gotta go sleep” you announced and stood up  
“Good night (y/n)” Remus said calmly giving a warm smile  
“Yeah whatever” you said smiling 

You opened the door of the first year girls dorm and walked inside without making eye contact.  
“I can’t believe it” came a sobbing voice  
You looked up and saw your friend and dorm mate Darcy crying on the bed and your other two friends Eleanor and Celestia patting her back  
“ what happened?” You rushed to her bed  
“Regulus Black asked her out” Celestia started slowly  
“Then why is she crying?” You asked in an amused voice  
“He is an year older than her so she became nervous and ran from the spot” Eleanor continued  
“And?” You were not patient enough to watch their ‘finish each other’s sentences game’  
“Now she is regretting the decision and she wants to ask him out but she is too nervous.”Eleanor finished  
“It’s okay Darcy! If you want to ask him out how about we all go with you?” You suggested keeping a comforting arm on her shoulder   
*almost stops sobbing*”okay” she said quietly and tried to give her best faint smile in her state  
“Okay then but (y/n) not all of us are as confident as you” Eleanor told in a regretful voice  
You gave an eye roll, and she understood your response   
“ we are going with you Darcy!” She said in a fake cheerful voice  
“That’s my girl” you shouted and hit her back to praise her  
“Now go to bed all of you” Celestia ordered though she was your mother  
“Yes m’lady” you said and bowed dramatically and managed to earn a giggle from Darcy  
Celestia hit you on your head with a muggle magazine and all of you laughed and headed to your four poster beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I just need to mention a few things.  
> The character of Darcy was inspired by Ruby from Anne with an E.  
> So in the scene where Sirius and the reader are walking back to the common room, I did not know what descriptions and stuff I should put in that scene so if you have any suggestions please tell me!  
> Stay tuned for the next chapters  
> ThanKS for reading!  
> Stay home and stay safe


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> So finally this chapter is out!!  
> Sorry if it does not have the canon characters :( actually the marauders were supposed to be secretive in this chapter so..  
> Enjoy!

“Wake up (y/n)!”   
“What the hell?” You woke up rubbing your eyes  
“Is your highness going to wake up?” Celestia exclaimed sarcastically   
You bent over your bedside table and picked up the wizard calendar your brother had gifted to you years ago.  
“It’s Saturday for merlin sake!” You shouted at Celestia  
“And?” She crossed her hands over her chest and started stamping her foot lightly  
You squinted your eyes in confusion and stared at her  
“Celestia! Eleanor has fixed my hair now (y/n) has to do my makeup” An overexcited looking Darcy squealed while coming out of the loo  
“Oh my, I totally forgot!” You exclaimed while throwing off your blanket  
“Come on Darcy” you jumped out of the bed and pulled her towards Eleanor’s dressing table  
Celestia shot you a knowing and victorious look.  
“I’ll be waiting in the great hall” Celestia said calmly and left the dorm  
You did the best makeup the 11 year old you could do and then hurried to the loo to get ready.  
“I am so excited!” Darcy squealed in delight  
Eleanor gave her a warm smile and started rummaging through her trunk  
“What are you looking for?” You asked Eleanor   
“A good dress to give Darcy! She can’t possibly wear that!” She said without removing her attention from her trunk  
“Here” she pulled out a Baby pink dress and held it up in the air  
“Go change” she threw the dress towards Darcy, which she easily missed  
“Now (y/n) if you’ll come with me” Eleanor said seriously and pulled you out of the dorm  
“What’s wrong” you asked  
“What if it goes wrong? What if Regulus rejects her” she asked logically  
“You should be more afraid of his cousin than him” you said calmly while descending the stairs to the common room  
“Why?”  
“Blood purity freaks” you replied  
“Oh” a look of sadness took over her beautiful features  
“Well let’s wait for Darcy then let’s go and meet up with Celestia” you suggested and half-jogged towards the common room couch  
“Yeah” she agreed and sat down before you could  
“Look who’s here?” A voice came from behind and you had no difficulty recognising it  
“Give it a break Padfoot” came another voice  
“Why are you both up so early?” Asked your brother while he and his friends came in sight  
“Why are you all up so early?” You then threw the same question at them  
“None of your business” Sirius said in between  
“I don’t want to make it my business you were the one who started it” you said annoyingly  
“Plus don’t trouble us today we are already tensed” you added blandly  
“And by ‘us’ you mean?” Asked Sirius taking a seat in front of you  
“Me and my friends Einstein!” You commented sarcastically   
“Sirius! Let’s go!” A voice squeaked  
“Wait a minute Peter” James said seriously and dramatically walked towards you as if he was in a muggle detective movie  
“Why are you up so early?”   
This awkward tension was broken by your friend coming down the stairs  
“Let’s go! “ Darcy exclaimed excitedly while coming down the stairs gracefully,her blondish brown hair waving behind her   
She stopped at the sight of your brothers friends  
“Hi” she said nervously and ran past them to join you on the couch  
“Hello mam” Sirius said in his usual tone which would make girls faint  
Darcy let out a squeal of delight and you turned to face her, only to see her face growing redder than her lip gloss  
“Shove off Sirius she is already taken” you replied   
“By whom” he dramatically stood up to show his shock  
“By your brother” Eleanor finally spoke her first words  
“Regulus? He is Mental his lot” Sirius said while Remus and James exchanged looks  
“Let’s go now Padfoot” Remus said finally and nearly dragged him out of the portrait hole  
“Yelp” Darcy exclaimed still not recovering from the past event  
“Oh come on let’s go before Celestia comes” Eleanor said standing up and straightening her robes

“Finally! I thought Darcy backed off” Celestia greeted while standing up eating an apple  
“Come on” You exclaimed and pulled Darcy  
“Where?” Celestia squealed  
“The owlery! Of course!” You replied laughing  
“Not a really romantic place if you ask me, there’s nothing romantic bout owl poop “ Eleanor blurted out while running through the halls  
You gave a small laugh while still running and pulling Darcy  
“That’s where he will be right now” you exclaimed as the cold wind of the field hit your face  
“Why? How do you know” Darcy shouted as she started feeling the effects of your tight grip on her hand  
“I overheard Sirius saying that every Saturday at 7 Regulus sends an owl to their mom” you shouted as you felt the confidence in your chest boosting  
“I see” Eleanor shouted  
You four approached the steps of the owlery and you finally left Darcy’s hand  
“Darcy you’re all on your own now” you explained while gripping her shoulders  
“Merlin” she whispered and turned to ascend the steps   
“Good luck” Celestia whispered   
“Let’s go hide” you whispered   
You three hid behind a tree from where you could see the door of the owlery clearly  
Time skip  
“When will she come?” Eleanor asked impatiently after about 5 minutes passed  
“I dunno” You replied honestly  
“There they are” Celestia exclaimed while pointing to a smiling Darcy and a smirking Regulus  
“I think it went well” You said without making eye contact   
Then an idea struck you  
“Wait”   
“Accio Extendable ears” you cast while praying for it to work  
“Please, Please, Please” you chanted in your mind  
Then an object hit you in the stomach and to your delight it was the extendable ears  
“Yess” you whispered   
“How did you cast that? Its not taught until the fourth year” Celestia replied looking shocked  
“My brothers James Potter honey” you spoke at once and gave a small smirk  
“Okay what are we supposed to do with this?” Eleanor asked  
“Get this near them so that we can hear what they’re talking bout” you said while your brain was running 10 miles a minute to find a way to get it there  
“I got it” Eleanor spoke  
“My Bowtruckle Anne!”   
“I’ll tell her to take this there”   
“Ya as if no one will take notice of an ear being dragged across the steps” Celestia commented sceptically   
“Just cast a temporary invisibility spell on it” you suggested   
“Give Anne to me”   
Eleanor took the bowtruckle out of her pocket, gently placed it on her palm and extended her arm towards you   
You handed one side of the extendable ears to the frail bowtruckle and muttered a spell to make both of them invisible for some time  
“They’ll be invisible for about 5 minutes tell her to get back before that” Celestia explained to Eleanor   
She murmured something to Anne and then the bowtruckle set off towards the steps  
“Let’s see”   
“Fingers crossed” Celestia said absent mindedly   
“What’s that” both you and Eleanor said in unison   
“Never mind it’s a muggle term” she replied  
“Come on listen now”   
“Ya sure it’s a bit dangerous but let’s do it” a high pitched voice came  
“So I’ll meet you on Halloween “ a calm voice said  
“ ok then bye” both the voices said in unison then a small laughter was heard  
“ allow me to escort you” the calm voice added  
A rather skippy Darcy and a victorious Regulus walked towards the castle hand in hand.  
“ Call Anne back” Celestia said quietly while standing up  
Eleanor slowly lifted the bowtruckle in her hand as it became more visible as time passed  
“Dangerous? What the hell?” You exclaimed making eye contact with Celestia  
“We need to find out what they’re up to”   
“Sirius was right Regulus and his friends are dangerous” you added  
“Let’s go to the castle first” Celestia advised  
You all came outside the bushes and trees and walked towards the castle  
“Is that James?” Eleanor asked squinting her eyes and pointing towards your brother and his gang  
“Yeah”   
“You! Where are you coming from?” You shouted  
He lifted up his head and looked at you, his eyes were tired and full of annoyance  
“What’s it to you” he said  
“I just wanted to check” you replied  
“Well don’t” he said  
“You git” you whispered in anger  
“Where’s Remus?” You wondered  
“He is in the library” “in the kitchen” Sirius and James answered differently and then looked at each other Panick stricken  
“He is in the castle, we just don’t know where” Peter finally answered  
“Well you better find him because he is my favourite of you all” you said smirking  
You tried to push your brother aside to make way but he did not even move  
“Merlin!bro the advantages of playing quidditch am I right?” You hit him playfully on the arm and laughed  
But he did not give an expression   
“Later weirdo” you said finally and you and your friends set of for the castle 

You three waited in the dorm room for Darcy to come back but she didn’t come back till dinner as hours and hours passed  
“Let’s go to the great hall for dinner” Eleanor suggested and you all left for dinner

As you entered your eyes fell on Remus who was looking rather grumpy  
“You two go on I’m coming” you assured you’re friends  
You walked towards the bench where Remus was seated and wriggled between Remus and Sirius to sit down   
“So Remus how are you” you started small talk  
“Fine” he answered while pushing his potatoes on his plate with the help of his fork  
“You know that you can tell me right?” You looked into his eyes and made the best puppy dog eyes you could  
“It’s nothing just homework” he broke eye contact and looked back at the potatoes in his plate  
“Sirius why can’t you tell me” you shifted your gaze to Sirius  
“He’s telling the truth” he said giving you the look which would make other girls convinced forever   
“Okay” you said without thinking  
You got up and walked past a tired looking James and a dull Peter  
You inhaled a sharp breath and walked to your friends   
“I know where Darcy is” Eleanor leaned towards you and signalled towards the slytherin table  
You turned your head to see Darcy standing near the slytherin table and talking to Regulus.  
“Leave her, she is just lovesick” Celestia said turning her attention back to her dinner  
“So lovesick to commit a bloody crime and then forget about her friends!?” You shouted so loud that almost the entire gryffindor table and a few Hufflepuff turned to see you  
“Sorry” you apologised and sat down between Celestia and Eleanor  
“Is something wrong?” A red haired girl approached you and asked  
“No” you said quietly   
“Hey you’re Potters sister?” Another girl with long brown hair appeared behind the red haired girl  
“Yeah is there a problem with him?” You asked sighing  
“No he’s okay.. perfect really” she added and ginger nudged her in the hand  
“Oh I like to think that his whole life is a problem” you gave a small mischievous smile   
“I know” The red haired girl spoke again, smiling a bit   
“I like you! Wait you’re Lily Evans right?”   
“Yeah” she replied puffing her chest a bit  
“And you are?” You asked while looking at the brown haired girl  
“I’m Marlene McKinnon” she replied smartly and swung her hair back  
“Oh nice to meet you both” you had returned to small talk  
“Okay then we will see you and your friends around” she shot a quick look at Celestia and Eleanor before turning her back and leaving  
“They are gorgeous” You three together looked at Darcy who was now standing in front of you  
“Yeah we are not talking to you” Eleanor said being a little too straightforward   
You and Celestia threw her a warning look but she did not notice as she was now giving Darcy a death stare  
“Why” she gave a confused smile  
You lifted up your goblet and started drinking water to avoid the awkward situation   
“We just hope that you were a little more open with us after all that we’ve done for you” Celestia added sadly  
“Oh well I thought you knew..everyone does!” She said cheerfully  
“We did, but you should have come to us”   
“Sorry then” she apologised   
And you almost choked on the water you were drinking   
She walked towards you and pulled you all into a tight hug  
“Aww this moment has to be captured!” A voice spoke from behind and a camera shuttered   
“What the hell”   
You turned around to see Sirius grinning stupidly while holding a muggle camera  
“You are so dead” you shouted and tried to tackle him but failed miserably due to his quidditch built body  
“Now this is the advantage of playing quidditch” he repeated your old statement and laughed loudly  
“I’ll get you for this!” You shouted while also grinning and trying to snatch his camera  
You finally gave up and turned around to see Remus laughing, this gave your spirits a lift as he was your dear friend and he had not smiled the entire day.  
“Mr Lupin is finally laughing” you exclaimed and pulled him into a tight hug

The adventurous day ended as your face hit your pillow and you instantly fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked a bit I finished it hurriedly in a day :\   
> But because of quarantine next chapter will come soon!!  
> But thanks for reading and supporting this work!!!  
> Stay home and stay safe :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the marauders make a plan to see what Regulus is up to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!  
> Sorry this chapter is a bit late, I was experiencing writers block and was busy with online classes so...  
> Enjoy!!

“I can’t believe all this homework!” You shouted as you crumbled up your potions essay (you again wrote the wrong thing) and threw it on the floor.  
“Calm down (y/n)” Sirius said looking a bit scared  
“How can I?! I again wrote the wrong ingredients!” You again shouted stomping your foot  
“(Y/n) you can scratch the wrong thing and write on the same parchment instead of throwing it right?” Remus said without taking his eyes of his charms homework   
“But it does not look neat!” You argued  
“Since when do you care about neat, remember your transfiguration essay?” James said mocking you  
“Oh yeah McGonagall took 5 points off gryffindor because of the untidiness of my essay” you said laughing and throwing yourself on the long couch in the middle of the common room  
“Are you fine?” Sirius asked looking concerned   
“Yeah at one moment you’re yelling then you’re laughing because points were taken off gryffindor” James asked  
Sirius stood up and kept his hand on my forehead as if checking my temperature   
“You are not sick so.. then what is it?” He asked  
“I don’t know, now please personal space people!” You shouted  
“Sorry” Sirius said and walked towards the other couch to sit next to James  
You all talked for about an hour or so. James and Sirius were discussing about the last quidditch match, Remus was reading a muggle book and Peter was sitting on the arm of Remus’ chair,eating chocolate and listening to James and Sirius’ quidditch conversation eagerly. The common room had become empty now and only five were left now. Then a thought struck you  
“Sirius, can I ask you something personal?”   
“Sure” he said straightening up  
“Is Regulus perhaps weird?”   
“Definitely but why do you ask?” He asked  
You slowly started describing Darcy and Regulus’ encounter in the forest and now even Remus shifted his attention from his book to your story  
“Hmm he is up to no good” Remus said  
“Neither are we” James said winking  
“We will follow Regulus and your friend on Halloween and see what’s wrong” Sirius broke in between  
“Okay.. but no need to get all professional” you said   
“Of course not sis” James assured but you could have sworn you saw a glint of mischief in his eyes  
“K” you said finally and swung your bag across your shoulder and left for your dorm

You could not sleep all night, you kept twisting and turning worrying about your friend. You threw a glance at the now asleep Darcy

You woke up the next day and followed your normal routine and then headed to the great hall for breakfast  
You sat beside Eleanor and attacked the cereal bowl in front of you  
You stopped abruptly because you remembered the situation that had kept you awake all night  
“Eleanor do you even remember about Darcy?” You asked pulling her closer to you  
“Me and Celestia discussed about it, she thinks it’s nothing while I think the complete opposite” she replied in a hushed tone  
“Well I discussed it with Sirius and he thinks we have to do something”  
“So what are you waiting for?”   
“It’s going to happen on Halloween you dumbo” you said getting annoyed  
“Oh right well we can take the marauders help, they are pretty smart in these things” she said  
You turned back and looked at your brother, he was troubling Lily Evans as usual. You walked past him and whispered  
“You and your friends meet me in the library after finishing breakfast”   
“And for heavens she leave the poor girl alone James” you increased your tone and spoke. Lily gave you a surprised look, you returned it with a warm smile and walked away  
You sat in the library fumbling with your quill  
You almost jumped when a voice spoke  
“Look who’s here little Potter if I’m right”   
You looked back to see a boy with long blonde hair smirking crossing his hand over his chest.  
“If it isn’t a snobby Malfoy” you spat back  
“You’ve got nerve, talking back to a Malfoy while you’re a blood traitor” he said calmly  
“You know actually I would talk back to you even if I was a muggle” you said sarcastically   
He lifted up his wand threateningly and you pulled out your wand out of your robe too..  
“Expell-“ he started but was cut off  
“Stupefy” a voice screamed from behind and Lucius was thrown the other side  
You looked over Lucius’ head to see your brother James holding up his wand and giving the blonde pureblood a death glare.  
“(Y/n)!” Remus shouted and ran towards you, Sirius and Peter followed him  
“Are you fine?” He asked  
“Fine! I was before you all came in between” you shouted  
“What” Sirius gave you a questioning look  
“I could have handled the jerk myself!” You shouted again  
“You are a bloody first year!” James was now rushing towards you and scolding you  
You were shocked by his behaviour   
“Don’t you understand! You’ve got to take all that ego out of your head!” He shouted again  
“What!? I could have handled him myself!”   
“No you could not” he whisper shouted  
“I will see you later Potter!” Lucius broke the tension in the room. He got up and ran out  
“Prongs calm down let’s sit down and discuss” Sirius suggested  
“Yeah” Peter said  
You all took seats at a table in a secluded corner  
“So Sirius what are we going to do on Halloween” you asked still frowning  
“Well, look the only plan we could come up with is that you get information on your friends plan on the day and then we will follow them.” He said quickly   
“Is this the best plan all you geniuses could come up with?” You said getting disappointed   
“Hey at least we’re helping!” He said getting defensive   
You gave him a rather rude hand gesture and turned to look at Remus and Peter   
“Merlin! (Y/n) you’re eleven!” He said dramatically   
“Shut up” you said  
“Fine we’ll follow your stupid plan” you said getting tired of arguing  
“Umm hi (y/n)” a first year boy said approaching you  
“Hi Alex!” You put on a nice smile and greeted  
“I was wondering if you’d like to go to the Halloween ball with me?” He asked nervously while fiddling with his ring   
“Sure!” You agreed, partially just to annoy James  
“Then I’ll see you on Halloween in front of the great hall” he said beaming  
“Listen kid pack up and leave” James said signalling towards the door  
Alex took a step back  
“Alex don’t pay attention to him, sure I’ll see you” you said giving a reassuring smile   
He returned the smile nervously and sprinted away  
“What’s wrong with you?” James asked tugging your arm gently  
“Why? It’s my life isn’t it” you asked sternly . Your woman side showing  
“Whatever” he let go off your arm and looked the other way  
“That guy is dumb” Sirius added . James gave Sirius an agreeing look and then gave you a knowing look  
“Are you all ganging up against me? Also if he’s dumb what are you?” You asked sarcastically   
“I’m a genius! Your words not mine” he said throwing up his arms  
“Remus?” You gave him a pleading look  
“I mean, your date should not interfere with our plan” he said calmly  
“Yeah (y/n) we all don’t have dates just so that we can make this plan work” Oeter said seriously   
“As if you all can even get dates” you said scoffing  
“We can!” James and Sirius said in unison   
You started laughing and somehow an ink fight started...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed the chapter!  
> Next chapter will come early because of quarantine..  
> Stay home and stay safe   
> Thanks for reading 💓


End file.
